Rise Above This
by The Me Maniac
Summary: Little did everyone know, Anakin had a friend. A friend that alters the destiny of everyone. A lot of things may change; all but one thing. Will Anakin still go to the dark side? Will he still turn into Darth Vader? Why am I asking YOU this? OC slight AU
1. I'll Get You Back!

**Rise Above This**

_Summary: Little did everyone know, little Anakin Skywalker had a friend. A friend that alters the destiny of everyone. A lot of things may change; all but one thing. Will Anakin still go to the dark side? Will he still turn into Darth Vader? Why am I asking YOU this? OC Eventual AnakinxOC Slight AU_

_Rating: T ( There's a time skip in the story after a couple of chapters. )_

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

**NEW A/N: **The previous owner of this story has abandoned her life as an author on FF. I'm going to be taking over, so any mistakes here are not mine. If you don't _find _any mistakes, then that means I fixed them or you don't have a good eye for bad grammar...But I'm incredibly lazy so you might find a lot of things that I won't want to fix. :P Check pass chapter 3 for better chapters. If there _is _a chapter four, yet.

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

_A/N: This is a story I had in my head for quite a while. I hope you all like it. I know I do....Ahem. __(clears throat) The title of the story is from a song by Seether. Did you recognize it?:3 _

_Anakin: No, not really._

_Me: How'd you get here?_

_Anakin: Well I _am _in the story._

_Me: Ah, whatever. You're too cute to ignore anyways._

_Anakin: :3 Thanks._

_Me: -_-' You're welcome....I guess ( holds older Anakin plushie. ) Can you say the disclaimer, please?_

_Anakin: Sure. Sya does not own Star Wars! But I know that she wishes to own me._

_Me: ( blushes ) No! I want the older version. Even if you are cute. But! why did you call me Sya?_

_Anakin: 'Cause that's your alter ego right?_

_Me: ....Yeah._

_Anakin: Well, there you go._

_Me: Aw, whatever. Now to the readers! go read, please._

**CHAPTER 1: I'll Get you back!**

_The Cold Season - second full moon,_

_Syakichi Aya, born yesterday before the full moon, is my first daughter and my only child. I know it is __sad that she has no father though, seeing as how I was raped by my Master and wouldn't care for her. __I don't think I can bare to tell her what happened to me, because for such a very young state, I can tell __she is very smart. Especially since she spoke her first word only five minutes after her birth! I __remember it as if it was yesterday. I know you understand what I mean. I hate my short memory. __Sometimes I forget things so easily that it will take days to remember. I sure do hope that I never forget __that I have a child, for it would be disastrous. I am a slave and the only thing that keeps my sane is the __small hole of light in the corner, my book - which is you - and my little baby girl. Master is highly __disappointed that I birthed a girl, but since I have more of a chance of not having kids, he kept her so __he can have more laborers when the time came._

_I need to get my girl out of here when she is old enough to. Master is too dumb as to know that the __other slaves and I have been planning her escape. In two years time, she will move in with another __slave home. It is not much better, but she will live with two other residents. Plus, the living conditions __and the food will be far more superior. Even with all the information, I'm excited she will live with __Shmi and her son. Even more happy to know that Sya and little Ani are only a year apart._

_Oh dear, Master is making his hourly checks. I better put you away. Remember, he doesn't know about __you so stay quiet. What am I writing? Of course you can stay quiet, you are only a thing. But I fear for __Sya. She's much louder and will wake up Master. I hope she will not put him in a rage. Oh dear..._

_Keja Aya_

Syakichi put away her mother's special possession under her uncomfortable pillow and patted it down, as if she was putting a spell over it. She was trying to read the book by only one entry a day, but the book had been to captivating. She had only gotten it yesterday, but the eight year-old couldn't resist reading her deceased mother's words. However, she was just barely able to stop herself from reading any further. Sya smiled when she reminded herself of the comforting words her mom had put there without realizing it. _'I love this little child so much, even if she is a spawn of my evil Master.' _or _'I can __tell she is very smart.' _

Thinking about the pleasant words she spoke about her was amazing. Even if she had only known her mother for a year, she loved her with all her heart. But there was always enough love for Shmi and Ani. Her smile widened when she thought of her best friend. Even if he and his friends were older and they shunned her, he still let her hang around him. She was happy that he was nice enough to let her into his life. And when it came to the pod races, she helped with whatever he needed. She realized that she was automatically able to tune into mechanics, but she knew that Anakin was still better than her at it. Except when they battled to see who could build a better droid. Anakin had finished first, but only to have miscalculated something in the machine and having it blow up in his face. Sya's didn't work as perfectly as she hoped to because it had many glitches, but she still won the challenge.

She laughed at the fond memory. It had been her favorite. She got up from the rock bed and stepped out of the small room that she lived in. She walked into the living room and looked around searching for the person that she claimed as hers.

_Clack. Bzzzzt._

Sya turned towards the noise of the sound, expecting to see a giant jumble of metal and somewhere in it, a small boy. But she saw nothing, but the door. She frowned in frustration and reluctantly walked out, not wanting to go into the heat and dry sand. She wasn't very fond of Tatooine, but it was better than living nowhere. She took a few steps into the desert and almost turned back if she hadn't seen Ani working on something weird. She took a couple more steps closer to where he sat, not wanting to disturb his work. Finally, after a few minutes of tapping a thick piece of metal to try to fix the dent that was placed into it, he looked up and smiled.

"Hi Sya." She smiled back, happy to see that her best friend noticed her.

"Hey Ani. What are you working on?" She came up to Ani and sat right beside him, while trying to get a better look to see if he made pictures of what he was trying to build. Of course, she didn't find anything except some wires and buttons. She looked back up at him, expecting an answer.

"I don't really know. I think I'm going to make a droid." She frowned.

"Why do you always make droids? It's really the only thing you work on." He dropped the smile and pouted.

"You don't like the droids I make?" His wide, blue eyes dropped a shade and Syakichi immediately felt bad.

"Aw, I didn't mean that Ani! You make the best droids ever!" Anakin dropped his head down.

"What about the droid I made you? The one t-that blew up?" Sya grabbed Anakin's shoulders and shook them, as if trying to get him out of a trance.

"That was the best one." Anakin pushed her away, and got up.

"No it wasn't! You hate the droids I make and you hate me!" Sya got up as well and put her hands on her hips, slightly frustrated that a nine year-old boy could have such violent mood swings.

"Anakin! Quit it. _I don't hate you_." It was silent for a few minutes before Anakin turned his face to her. She sighed when she saw the wide smile on his face. _'He tricked me _again_.'_

"Got you." Sya glared at him and muttered under her breath. He could be such a fool sometimes. Even with the heat blaring onto them, Anakin drew her into a hug, which she accepted and hugged him back. But she had to ruin the moment.

"I am _so _going to get back at you." Even when she couldn't see his face, she could literally feel the smirk appear onto his features.

"I'd like to see you try." She smiled mischievously. The wicked grin that was plastered on could scare any adult that dared to cross her.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you won't be able to see it." He pulled away from her, his small - but strong - hands placed on her arms.

"Silly Aya."

"Funny Skywalker."

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

"Sya! Can you help me clean the kitchen, please?" Sya ran to her 'Aunt Shmi' as she called her. In fact, they weren't really related, but she has lived with ever she has been a year old.

"Okay!" Sya ran into the small kitchen. It wasn't much and was currently littered with trash and other unidentifiable things. If you stood outside the door you would just see wires, metal, controls, half made droids and strange machines that didn't work anymore. Sya looked at the floor as she passed to go to Shmi. She stood straight and tall - with her hands behind her back - and waited for her orders.

Sya wasn't usually obedient to anyone but Anakin's mom. She knew she was very special to him and she felt the same. Shmi wiped her slightly wet hands on her pale green dress and smiled at the adorable girl in front of her. Shmi had always been fond of Sya's silky blue hair and obsidian eyes.

_'She looks so much like her mother...'_

Sya was getting impatient with just standing there, but didn't want to be rude, so she spoke as politely as possible.

"Um..Aunt Shmi? What do you want me to do?" Unfortunately, Sya wasn't having a very successful day. Instead of speaking sweetly - as she intended - she spoke with arrogance. She realized her mistake and blushed. She hung her head down in shame. Shmi chuckled at the child's antics and just shook her

head.

"It's alright, dear. I was just admiring you. Your going to be very beautiful when you grow up." She put her finger under Sya's chin to lift her head.

"Now. Don't I have a job to give you?" Sya smiled and nodded her head. Shmi smiled warmly back at her and set her to find some food that she had harvested earlier. Shmi got out her homemade plates and set them around the rough-edged table. She dusted her hands on her clothes and went to Anakin's room, just to check on him. When she reached her destination, her heart swelled up with pride. His room was littered with gadgets, just like the rest of the house, except his room seemed to be the base of it. The only mechanical-free space was his bed that was placed in the corner. Her eyes gazed around the room both marveling the inventions and looking for Anakin. She found him under his desk – a place he liked to think at because if the person who was looking for him didn't look close enough, they wouldn't notice him.

Shmi frowned slightly, expecting his thoughts to be about sad things - like for example, his slave life - but reinforced the grin so Anakin wouldn't see that she was sad. She approached him with a cautious air that only a mother could have. When she reached the desk, she went onto her knees so she was face to face with him. He didn't notice her yet, but she was going to get his attention somehow.

"Anakin?" He looked up from thinking and stared at his mother.

"Yes, Mom?" She sat down, so she was more comfortable.

"What are you thinking about?" He sighed, knowing that his mother was worried. No matter how hard he tried, he always found a way to put strain onto her. Even if that was the case, he didn't really want to talk. Especially about what he was thinking of. Or better yet, _who _he was thinking about. But he never lied to his mother and always obeyed her orders. The stubborn side of him wanted to take over though, but failed. He slumped, knowing that there was no way out of it.

"Syakichi." Shmi raised her eyebrows as she tried to refrain from smiling devilishly. She never knew that he was about to take an interest in girls at such a young age. She never even guessed that it would be _Sya_. Even if she had wished secretly for them to get married when they were older, she just hadn't expect it to happen _so soon_. Not the married part, of course. The fact that he seemed to have a slight, child-like crush on little Sya was what was plaguing Shmi's mind.

"What about Sya?" Anakin fidgeted a bit - which was what he did when he got nervous.

"Is Sya an a-angel?" He stuttered out. Shmi smiled fondly at him. He was so adorable. She hugged him and ended it as soon as it began.

"Well, I don't know. She seems to act like it, doesn't she?" Anakin smiled.

"Yeah. To me at least." Shmi got up from the ground and helped Anakin out as well. The question that popped into her head, couldn't stay in much longer.

"So..Do you have a little crush on her?" Anakin blushed and shook his head 'yes'. But somewhere inside of him he knew that it would grown into something more. He just had to wait. But for now, he would act like his feelings weren't even there. He would only act like a best friend. That was how he supposed to act.

"That's nice." He heard his mother reply.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make dinner. This discussion will be our little secret, okay?" Anakin nodded, not wanting Sya to know about it. Shmi left and Anakin's smile grew. He sure loved his small family.

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

_Me: So...What do you think?_

_Anakin: It was great, Sya._

_Me: Aw, thanks Ani, but I was kinda asking the readers._

_Anakin: No problem! :3_

_Me: Now. About Sya and little Ani's relationship._

_Anakin: What about it? ( has shifty eyes )_

_Me: I only set the little crush up so it would be easier to develop there feelings for other chapters later __on in the story._

_Anakin: Great idea! _

_Me: Aw...your so adorable. Anyways, review please. If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix __it. Thank you for reading!_

_Anakin: Yeah, thank you!_

_Me: See little Ani over here? You can't resist him._

_Anakin: Yup Yup. _

_Me: Bye!!!! See you next time...if you review. (smiles evilly)_

_Anakin: Wait! Sya has to say something._

_Me: Question? My OC isn't to Mary sue-ish, is she? I tried so hard for that to not happen._

_Anakin: It's okay, Sya._

_Me: Thanks, Ani..._


	2. Dream? Premonition? Vision?

**Rise Above This**

_Me: Hola! I'm back. And I'm all loopy...SD_

_Older Ani: Hello Sya._

_Me: Holy Cheese._

_Older Ani: What?_

_Me: ( whispers ) your older...._

_Older Ani: ( smiles ) I know. _

_Me: Still got those dumb mood swings?_

_OA: Yeah._

_Me: Darn._

_OA: I know....but hey! at least no one calls me bipolar cause that....would be.....bad. DX_

_Me: ( smiles evilly ) aw, poor bipolar ani....._

_OA: HEEEEY!!!_

_Me: just be glad i don't call u bi. WE ALL KNOW ABOUT THAT CRUSH YOU HAD ON MASTER OBI-WAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_OA: Shut it! He might hear you!_

_Obi-wan: anyone call my name?_

_OA: daaaarnnnnn._

_Me: ( smiles innocently ) I don't own Star Wars. I'd like you all to review though, please. I was sad that I only got one review. But I'll update anyways. _

_OA: I finally got out of that mess._

_Me: Sorry, Ani._

_OA: its okay...:D_

_Me: I know that people are reading this. I got 7 hits and 7 visitors for this story. I DON'T QUITE KNOW WHAT I MEANS BUT I KNOW IT MEANS SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!! and I also got someone to favorite the story. just which you would've reviewed..._

_OA: ? _

_Me: Sorry...read on._

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

**CHAPTER 2: Dream...Premonition? Vision?  
**

**--_--_--_--_--_--_--**

_Syakichi and Anakin were sitting on a balcony, watching the moons pass by and the dust stir around the land. They were sitting there happily. They were curled up together and under a wool blanket that Shmi had supplied for had his arm around Sya to keep her warm and Sya was hugging him in return. Sya sighed, an unspoken question plaguing her mind. But she wanted to enjoy the view first. The orange and red of the sky mixed with the brown and yellow of the dirt perfectly the sight was beautiful - even for a gangster-like land._

_Sya squirmed under Anakin's hold so she could look at his face. She tilted her head up and spoke._

_"Ani?" He looked down, his face unsuccessfully hiding his emotions. What gave it away was his eyes. Even at a young age, she could tell that it was eyes that would give him away. They were his best feature and if anyone would just take a second to look - they would see. They would that he was a wonderful person and not some stupid slave. Sya was one observant child too. She could see every emotion at any time. That was one of the reasons they became best friends. Whenever Anakin was sad, she would go and comfort him no matter what. If he pushed her away, she would only get closer...Closer and closer until he was selfish if anyone else got her acceptance and not him. He didn't want to share, but he did. _

_Right now, the emotions were more clear than ever. Sya detected sadness, worry, confusion, happiness. Obviously he was wondering if he should leave or not._

_"Yeah, Sya?" She opened her mouth, only to close it again. She didn't want her question to rile him up and cause unhappiness. He nudged her with his free arm._

_"Come on. What's you want to say?" Sya sighed again._

_"I just wanted to know what you thought about leaving. Because I don't want to leave without you if you don't." He frowned._

_"I don't know either. I don't want to leave my Mom. I don't want to say goodbye." She nodded, agreeing with him. She didn't want to leave either. This was her home and she had great memories here. The bad ones were just things of the past and she knew how to learn from mistakes._

_"I want to learn about what I can become, but-" She cut herself off. Something was moving down below and it made her feel uneasy. She leaned forward until she was slipping off. She realized her sudden mistake and tried climbing back up, but it was to late. She was falling down. She closed her eyes. No need in choosing to stay or leave. She would have to leave anyways if she was going to die. The last thing she heard before it went dark was Anakin calling her name._

Sya woke up, sweat sliding down her face. She tried to calm down her rapid breathing. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She had been doing this every morning. Every time she had a nightmare. That exact same nightmare. The same nightmare ever since she was seven. She had learned to live with it, though. Just no matter how many times she saw it, she couldn't figure it out. The figure that was below them, where they were leaving, why they both had to make a decision about it. When? She didn't know. What she did know was that she didn't look any older than she did now. So if the dream was in fact, a premonition or vision, then she'd half to try and not fall of the wall and be careful.

--_--_--_--_--_--

_Me: Okay, I know this is short, but I've been really busy these days and I wanted to update._

_Yoda: Okay, it is._

_Me: heh...yeah I guess..._

_Yoda: Go now, I must._

_Me: Bye..._

_Me: Okay....Now please review. And just to let you know, i got struck with inspiration for a sequel to the story. It actually happens during episode III, but I thought, hey. Just write it or you'll forget! So, I did. There might be changes added to it though. And Qui-gon appears next chapter! along with Padme...I named my cat after her.....hmmm...._

_OA: Obi Wan keeps on stalking me._

_Me: Whyyyyy?_

_OA: HE THINKS I JOINED THE DARK SIDE!!!!_

_Me: Oooookay. That's a problem. ( waves to small audience ) bye guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW......_


	3. Always and Forever

**Me: Lalalalalalalalalalala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got reviews...!**

**Anakin: Please. Stop.**

**Me: NO. LALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anakin: Sya does not own Star Wars. She owns herself. She wishes that she had another plushie doll to hug though. She thinks they're so comfy and fluffy!**

**Me: Hey. No Jedi mind reading. No.**

**Anakin: Whatever. I'm not your pet. **

**Me: Not unless I put you on a leash!**

**Anakin: You wouldn't....**

**Obi Wan: She would.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Obi Wan: You welcome. ^-^**

**Anakin: Master, did you hear someone singing?**

**Obi Wan: Yeah. Wait, was that you?! I knew you sucked at singing!**

**Me: (not knowing if she should feel delighted or angry)**

**Anakin: No! It wasn't me, it was Sya.**

**Obi Wan: Now, don't go blaiming her! Just embrace your faults.**

**Anakin: ...Nevermind.**

**--_--_--_--_--_--_--**

**CHAPTER 3: Always and Forever**

**--_--_--_--_--_--_--**

Syakichi walked out of her room, ready for the tremendous day ahead. She was to help clean her Aunt Shmi around the house, and with all the dust, sand and mechanical things - Sya knew it would take forever. She went into the kitchen and took and apron, so she would try to keep her clothes as neat as possible. They lived on Tatooine, the driest place she knew of - actually, the _only _place she knew of - and the driest means little water. And little water means a lot of dirty things and sick creatures. Sya thought it was impossible to live here, that maybe she could love somewhere that had tons of it. So much that they just wasted it on silly little things for show. If she found that place, she'd take Anakin - and possibly Aunt Shmi - along with her to see it flow around them.

"Sya?" Sya turned around and gasped. There was Anakin, a robotic arm in his hand. Sya rushed over to him.

"Ani? What are you doing up? It's really early!" She announced. Anakin just laughed.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up? I heard you mumbling in your sleep, but I just left when you stopped." Sya hesitated before speaking. She couldn't tell Anakin, he would just worry.

"I just had a really weird dream. Seemed real. Yeah." Sya bit her lip when she realized that she was talking a bit too fast for it to sound like it wasn't such a 'big deal'. Anakin just stared at her oddly before looking up at the sound of someone coming in.

"Hi, Mom!" He half-yelled. Shmi smiled wide and waved her hand in a polite gesture.

"Hello, Anakin." She turned to look at Sya. "Hello Syakichi." Sya smiled backed and bowed her head.

"Good morning, Aunt Shmi." Shmi walked toward the kitchen - only to stop and turn back.

"Come on, Sya. We all have a lot of things to clean up today." Sya bounded after her, only to pass Shmi as if it was a race. Shmi chuckled and turned to Anakin, raising her eyebrow.

"So, how's my young man doing?" Anakin blushed at the comment and at what Shmi was implying.

"_Mooom._" He whined. Shmi just laughed and shook her head - entering the kitchen at the same time. Anakin pouted and walked away. He had to fix that robotic arm anyways.

--_--_--_--_--_--_--

Sya walked into the room where costumers usually come in.

"My name is Anakin. What's yours?" Sya looked up to see Anakin on the desk and a strange girl looking at him. Sya didn't care for manners at the point - mainly because she was in a bad mood from cleaning - so she ran to Anakin and sat next to him. Anakin looked at her - surprised - but smiled anyways. They turned their attention back to the girl in front of them.

"My name is Padme." She looked at Sya with a kind smile. "And you?" Sya smiled bright, happy to know that someone cared to ask for her name. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"I'm Syakichi Aya. But you can call me Sya. Or Kichi, but no one calls me that." She announced. Padme shook hands with both of them.

"Nice to meet you two." Things remained quiet for a few minutes - with Anakin and Sya cleaning objects with a barely wet cloth, and Padme looking at the things around her. Anakin never liked the silence in a room and hated the awkwardness that was brought with it.

"I invented some of those." Padme turned around.

"Oh?" Anakin nodded, excepting it as a sign to continue on.

"Yup. I'm a pilot, you know. And someday I'm going to travel away from this place and bring Sya with me." Sya blushed. Why was he telling Padme all of this?

"You're a pilot?" He placed the object he was cleaning next to him.

"All my life." Sya nodded her head, boasting at Anakin's accomplishments. Padme - seeing this - continued with her questions.

"How long have two lived here?" Sya didn't want Anakin to hog the spotlight, so she spoke first.

"Me and Anakin were born here."

"Are you guys related?" Anakin shook his head.

"No, she just lives with us. But she's my best friend!" Padme smiled.

"You two look like you can survive anything." Sya tilted her head to the side a bit.

"We know." She joked. Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Always and forever." Padme turned her head.

"Do you have some sort of special ability like Anakin's pilot skills?" Sya slowly nodded her head. She liked it when Anakin showed off because it looked like she had the greatest friend ever. When it was time for her to boast, she leaned towards doing it quietly and honestly.

"I can run really fast and I'm strong." Padme put a hand on her shoulder.

"You guys should show me sometime." Sya blushed.

"Of course."  
--_--_--_--_--_--

**Me: I'm slowly losing inspiration.**

**Anakin: Give her some ideas, quick!**

**Me: No, no I know what I'm going to do, I just don't know _how_.**

**Anakin: Oh.**

**Me: I just recently got into Cirque Du Freak.**

**Anakin: That other vampire movie?**

**Me: Yeah, but vampires are not the reason.**

**Anakin: Oh?**

**Me: My dad wanted to see it with me so I said I wanted to read the books before I saw it, so there.**

**Anakin:...**

**Me: (sighs) I'm done with vampires after this.**

**Anakin:...**

**Me: I think I might come up with a fanfiction for it...**

**Anakin: But your already writing two stories!!**

**Me: I know...Review!**


	4. Mute

Ah, hello readers that I do not know. ^-^' Like the notice in chapter one, this story has been taken over by an evil mastermind!...Um, no. I'm just kidding. It's only taken over by a weirdo. Anyways, I have some things to discuss. The person that originally started this story left tons of mistakes in my wake. Not only were there grammatical errors, but there were time changes from the actual movie and into this story. Like for instance, Anakin was brought into slavery when he was three, but hyper-girl made it so he was born into slavery. There's other things, but I hope they aren't TOO big for any gigantic changes to the plot I'm going to follow. :3

Anyways, read on.

_**OA: **Eh, who are you?_

_**Maniac: **Oh, jeez..._

_**OA: **Answer me!_

_**Maniac: **I'm Me The Maniac. _

_**OA: **Where's Sya?_

_**Maniac: **You mean hyper-girl? She doesn't own this account anymore. In other words, she's basically dead. FF-wise._

_**OA: **TT-TT No...Sya..._

_**Maniac: **But do you...Um...Want to carry out the traditional (and really stupid) saying of the disclaimer?_

_**OA: **Whatever...It won't bring back Sya...Maniac doesn't own Star Wars...And neither did...*sniff* Sya!_

_**Maniac: **Get a hold of yourself! How old are you? I know it's an age where you're supposed to act like an adult, so don't toy with me!_

_**OA: **TT-TT Why must you be so...Mean?_

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

**Rise Above This****  
IIII -- Mute**

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

"It wouldn't have lasted long anyways if _I _wasn't good at building things." Out of Sya's peripheral vision, she saw Padme nod along as Anakin told his story about how he had fixed a droid that someone that was supposedly 'extremely gifted in mechanics' couldn't handle. Sya had heard the story before. In fact, she had seen him work on it herself.

That's probably why watching that idiot named 'Jar-Jar' stumble around appealed to her more.

Sya giggled slightly as she watched Jar-Jar fumble clumsily around with all the things he had in his hands.

"Oh no! Ah!" Sya frowned a bit as she watched a tall man come into the room, quickly say something that she couldn't quite catch, and then leave the other way without stopping. She raised an eyebrow and turned her head to the side; successfully giving off a completely adorable look that could only be pulled off by a young child. She looked at Padme, who was waving at her and Anakin.

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin and Syakichi." Sya nodded back, silent and mute. She thought that Ani wasn't going to say anything either until he suddenly yelled.

"It was nice to have met you too!"

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

"Hey...Ani?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that...The one that kept on touching everything in the shop?"

"Yeah, it is!"

"He's getting picked on by the neighborhood bully..."

"..."

"Ani!"

"I'm going, I'm going. I just wanted to do something first!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Sya huffed as she and Anakin walked over to Jar-Jar; who was at the moment being choked by Subulba. Sya stood beside Ani as he talked Subulba out from harming Jar-Jar, who gave a surprised squeak after being let go. She turned her head, and to her own shock, she saw the tall man come up to them.

"Hi!" Anakin said politely.

"Hi."

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Subulba." Sya watched as Jar-Jar got up and said something in a voice that she couldn't quite understand. She knew it was in a language she understood, but it was quite...hard to listen correctly.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right. You head into too much trouble." He turned to Anakin. "Thanks my young friend." As the tall man walked away, Sya and Ani shared a glance before following after.

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

"I feel a sandstorm brewin', Ani! You better head in, quick!" Sya glanced at the women who had been speaking and back at the group that she and Ani had been obviously tailing for the past thirty minutes. Sya nodded.

"We better go..." She mumbled. One thing about Sya? She was extremely shy around strangers. She was like this because Anakin's so-called 'friends' had always verbally abused her. It wasn't that bad or anything. At least the words didn't physically hurt her. It left a small wound somewhere in her heart, though.

Anakin – who had heard her from standing directly next to her – nodded and turned to the odd trio.

"Do you have shelter?" Sya disconnected from the mini-conversation and turned away to look at the numerous people scramble to head in their homes. As Sya desperately tried to untie from their talking, she heard them anyways.

"We'll head back to our ship."

"Is it far?"

"It's on the outskirts."

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time!" She walked with them as they started heading in the direction to her home. "Sandstorms are very, _very_ dangerous. Come on! I'll take you to my place!" As Sya, Ani, and the other three started getting closer to their home, it started getting windier and harder to see. They had to start using their hands as cover-ups for their eyes. Sya was glad that they were almost there. Otherwise, they probably wouldn't have made it back.

"Mom! Mom, we're home!" As usual, Syakichi let Anakin do the talking. Usually she'd be chatting up a storm bigger than the one outside, but guests were here. She just simply didn't want to say anything stupid. As her Aunt Shmi walked through the doorway and into the area by the door, Ani spoke again.

"Mom, these are my new friends." Sya pouted slightly. She felt uncomfortable with these people. Would they have to be her friends too? Most likely not since Anakin's friends weren't her friends. But...Sya knew she had to give them a try. They hadn't shot her any rude looks. No scowls. Padme was nice when they had talked to each other. Maybe it was the tall man?

He had been giving off an air of power ever since she had seen him. It was slightly frightening, but Sya could now tell that he was kind.

All Sya had to do now was make sure her voice wouldn't crack when she spoke.

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

"You try and run away and...BOOM!" Sya shuddered as Anakin created an image in her mind about the transmitter that was placed in every slaves' body and how it didn't allow you to run away. Sya just didn't like to think about it. About how she couldn't get away from this place.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the Galaxy! There are Republic anti-slavery laws-"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own." Sya sighed as she rested her elbow on the table an let her head place itself on her hand. Slavery was...To evil. To unkind. The topic was quite disturbing, really. Sya would have been even more depressed if Jar-Jar hadn't rudely swallowed something with his frog-like tongue; effectively making her giggle. Everyone started looking at her and she turned pink from embarrassment, but the man that she now knew as Qui-Gon only smiled; amused at her antics. She smiled slightly. Not a smile that was directed back at him, but just a smile. He wasn't her enemy!

As if to break the silence, Anakin spoke.

"Has...anyone ever seen a pod race?"

X-o-X-o-X-o-X

And...chappie number four is finished. If you see anything wrong, please tell me. I didn't really like writing this chapter because I had to watch the movie while writing and most of the dialogue was copied, but I'd like feedback. If I get any terms and stuff wrong, I'd like to know. I'm not up to speed with the stuff that's going on in the Star Wars universe...Mainly saying, I have no clue what they call everything.

_**OA: **Well, if someone doesn't know this stuff, then they shouldn't really be writing this story, should they?! _

_**Maniac: **Quit treating me like I murdered your best friend or something. I didn't do anything, you weirdo..._

_**OA: **You _did _murder my best friend! Sya will never come back to talk with me! Ever!_

_**Maniac: **She left this account on her own. She basically committed suicide._

_**OA: **Well...I bet it was your fault._

_**Maniac: **Oh, jeez...I'm not going to even deal with this anymore. _

_PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT OF THE STORY. IT WILL MAKE THE NEW AUTHOR HAPPY. REALLY, IT WILL._


End file.
